What Had Happened Was
by ShadowKissedDhampir
Summary: Adelaide Johnson woke up in the house of the guy she went home with the night before. Little does she know that when she steps out of the room, she'll come face to face with a girl who looks exactly like her named Rose. Suddenly, Adey finds herself in a world where vampires are real and not completely evil. **Disclaimer to Rochelle Mead. I own plot and Adey. some mature scenes**
1. Chapter 1

**new story time! Hope you enjoy!**

Adey POV

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. Rolling over, I caught glimpse of light brown hair. The guy next to me was sleeping soundly, his chest bare. Memories of the night before flashed through my mind and my cheeks flushed as I thought about the things we did.

Standing up, I stretched, hearinf my joints pop and crack as I unstiffened myself. I pulled on the first thing I saw, a green shirt that went to mid thigh on me. It smelled just like him and I relaxed in it.

I walked out of the room, my head pounding. I definitely had too much to drink the night before. I turned down one of the hallways, trying to find the kitchen when I saw her.

At the other end of the hallway stood a girl with hair slightly darker than mine, tan skin slightly lighter than my own and eyes that match mine exactly. She was staring right at me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. Just a hallucination. I told myself. Or just a mirror reflecting me.

When I opened my eyes, I nearly screamed. The girl was standing right in front of me. I took and couple steps back and she followed. I turned and tried to run, but she grabbed my arm in a viselike grip.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. I stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Let go!" I said through gritted teeth. Just as I pulled, she released me and I flew backwards, hitting the wall besides the doorway of the bedroom I came out of. I glared at the girl as I picked myself up. I walked away from the doorway, closer to the other girl to avoid waking the sleeping boy.

She sighed, running a hand through her long dark hair. "Adrian! Get your ass out here right now!"

The boy from the room I came out of stumbled out clad in only black boxers. He turned to me as he came out of the room and grinned lazily at me.

"What did I do now, Rose?" He questioned, stopping in front of me. "Did I stay out too late last night? Or was it that I'm still sleeping and you're not?"

"I'm not Rose," I said, pointing at the other girl. His mouth dropped open as he took in the both of us. A taller guy came out of the same direction the other guy- Adrian- did. He froze when he reached us. His mouth opened and then closed again. His eyes darted between me us. I pointed at the girl when she wasn't looking. He nodded slightly and pulled the other girl into his arms. He mouthed "thank you" over her shoulder and I skilled slightly.

"My shirt looks better on you than me, but it looks even better when its on the floor," Adrian whispered to me. A shiver ran through my body. I looked up at him, a hint of amusement on my face. He smirked back at me and leaned against the wall.

"Roza," he whispered. "What's going on here?"

"I have no idea. Adrian brought her home last night, I think," the other girl said. Roza. Russian for Rose. The other guy turned to Adrian.

"A human?" He hissed. I caught a faint Russian accent in his voice. Which explained why he called her Roza.

"Oh please, Belikov," Adrian sneered from his place beside me. "Look at her! Underneath that shirt she has a body that only a dhampir would be able to maintain. Do you really think I would take a human home?"

"Umm.. Hello? Right here," I said. The Russian guy turned to me.

"What's your name?" He demanded. His eyes kept running over my body and I felt like I was nude.

"Adelaide," I said. "Adelaide Johnson. But I usually go by Adey"

"He's right, Comrade." The other girl whispered. "At first inspection she oozes human, but look, she's obviously a dhampir. Under that shirt, I'm sure she had curves that are identical to my own. As much as I hate to admit he's right, what Adrian said is true."

"What the hell is going on?" A new voice asked. "Why are there two Roses?"

"Lissa, this is Adelaide. Adrian brought her home last night." The other girl- Rose- replied.

"What the hell, Adrian?" Lissa demanded. "She a freaking human! What? Did you dabble with her like you did with all those other humans at Court?"

Adrian glared at her. His voice was cold when he talked again. "That was one time, Lissa. One time, years ago. Did you ever think that I regretted it? Or did you just assume like everybody else?"

"Stop with all the yelling and arguing!" I shouted. "I have a god damn headache so everybody needs to shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

Everybody froze. Then the Russian guy spoke up. "She even acts like you, Roza."

Rose tried to punch him, but he quickly blocked it.

"I taught you everything you know. You won't pulled one over on me that easily," he murmured to her. I don't know how I heard that and I really didn't care. My head was pounding even harder and I felt like I was going to explode.

A banging on the door startled us all. Lissa walked towards the door and I could faintly hear Lissa talking to someone.

"Rose! Your parents are here!" Lissa called, the sound reverberating in my head.

"Perfect," Rose mumbled sarcasticly.

"Rose where are you?" A familiar female voice called. I racked my brain for where I knew that voice from and came up with nothing.

"In here!" Rose shouted. Adrian and I both glared at her and she smiled smugly back.

Two people walked around the corner, one of them completely unfamiliar and the other really familiar. Pieces in my brain clicked as I stared at the woman. She froze when she saw me.

"Little girl," the man called, embracing Rose. She moved to hug the red haired woman who didn't return the sediment.

"Old man," Rose said back smiling. My eyes were still locked with the woman's in a silent showdown. I could see in her eyes that she was begging me not to say anything. Off all the times she removed her 'mask' and let me see what she was feeling, it was the one where I need to save her ass.

"Mom?" Rose asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You ok? You seemed a little spaced out."

She ignored Rose and continued staring at me. And my patience and control snapped.

"Hi, Mom. Nice to know I have sister." I said, glaring at her.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you thought in the reviews please! The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter! At least 5+ for an update please!***


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I stared at my mother who was staring at Adelaide.

"Mom?" I questioned. "What the hell is going on?"

"What's going on is Mommy hear has two daughters and neither know about the other," Adelaide sneered. She turned and and stalked away. Adrian stared after her longingly.

I turned away and started to follow her when my mom caught my arm.

"Rose, please," she pleaded. I yanked out of her grip and followed Adelaide.

"Hey," I said, finding her in Adrian's room. I sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at me with big eyes.

"You're lucky, you know," I said.

"How?" She whispered back.

"You got to grow up with her," I said, a bitter tone taking residence in my voice.

"Grow up with her?" She scoffed. "I barely ever saw her. She worked most of the night, and at the times I did see her, she was always tired and sleeping. And she always had an old guy with her.

I nodded. "Her charge. But at least you got to see her everyday. She dropped me off at the Academy when I was three. And I didn't see her for 14 years. I barely even heard from her."

"I'm sorry Rose," she whispered. "But I would've rather been with you at the Academy. Life with Mommy wasn't all that great."

"Did she teach you how to fight?" I questioned. Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. Mom stood there, awkwardly.

"Can I talk to you guys?" She asked softly. Adelaide glared at her.

"Nope," she stood up and pushed past her, glaring at her the entire time.

"Rose, please, let me explain." She said.

"No." I snapped at her. "I don't want your bullshit explanations. I want answers."

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fire away."

"Why her? Why not me?"

"You're stronger than her, I had no choice. They knew I was pregnant, just not with twins. If I held you both, then they would know something was up." She said. "She was the weaker of the two. I was trying to protect you. I knew you would be able to defend yourself better than she could. She would be safer out here, you more safer in there."

"And you could tell all of this at age three?" I was in disbelief.

"Yes and no," she said. "I had a very certain feeling and I followed it."

"You risked my life on some. Stupid. Fucking. Feeling?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to protect you," she pleaded.

"Too late for that. I'm going to teach her how to fight. She will become a guardian whether you like it or not. There will be nothing you can do about it either." I snapped. "Hell, you could go die for all I care."

"Rose, please don't! Its too dangerous!" My mom pleaded. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me!" I shouted, slamming the door behind me. Adelaide was going to learn to fight whether she liked it or not. Rose Hathaway doesn't take no for an answer.

***should I continue wriring this story or no? Please review!***


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks to Jessica Ozera and LifeRelease for reviewing!***

Adrian POV

I stared down the hall, my ears straining to catch part of Adelaide's and Rose's conversation.

Adelaide looked so much like Rose it was astonishing. When I laid eyes on her the night before, there was a connection immediately. Though whether that was due to previous connection with Rose or something else was still unclear.

Adelaide storming down the hall pulled me out of my thoughts. Anger was clearly written on her face. As she stalked past me, I grabbed her wrist, pulling her to me.

"Hey," I whispered, pressing my hands against her hips, pinning her to the wall. She giggled and pressed and barely cover hips into mine as I trailed kisses down her throat. I groaned softly and captured her lips with mine.

Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. With a moan, her lips opened under mine. My hands started to slid under her-my- shirt.

"Ahem," a very familiar voice said behind us. "I would greatly appreciate it if you weren't trying to fuck my...sister...in the hallway."

I turned to her, a smirk on my lips. "Fine, I'll go fuck her in the bedroom."

"No." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Adey challenged. Just like Rose. Won't take no for an answer. She grinned at her sister.

"Cause I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Adey POV

"Fight?" Rose motioned towards the backyard where the Russian from earlier was setting up dummies and lying down mats on the ground.

I followed Rose outside, the guy looking up as we came out.

"Are we sparring?" I asked, excitedly. He looked at me weird but nodded.

"You making her run laps?" Rose questioned.

He shook his head, laughing as Rose pouted. "Roza, I want to see what she knows before she starts with the running."

"Am I fighting you?" I questioned the Russian.

"Fight Dimitri? And get killed?" Rose asked incredulously.

Dimitri laughed again. "If you wish to fight me, fine. But know now that I will not go easy on you."

"Ok," I said wrapping my hair up so its not a hand hold. I looked down at my clothes or rather, Adrian's shirt. "Rose do you have some clothes I could borrow?"

She nodded running inside. When she came back, nearly everybody was following. She threw the clothes to me and I pulled Adrian's shirt over my head and pulled on the other clothes. I could feel Adrian staring at me the entire time. Rose's clothes fit like a glove, the benefit of having a twin sister.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked as I stepped onto the mats. I took a stance similar to his and nodded.

"Ok, when I deem that I've seen enough to teach you properly, then I'll call it," Rose said from the edge. "Begin."

Dimitri charged at me trying to catch me off guard. But I had gone on guard the moment Rose mentioned fighting in the hallway.

I quickly sidestepped, sweeping his legs out from under him. He quickly got up and charged at me again. This went on for some time. Each of us dodging the others attacks. He charged again, determined to land a hit on me. This time, however, he got me in the stomach. I stumbled and he pulled me to the ground, pinning me. His movements were careless, his pin weak. I managed to get my knee up and hit him in between his legs.

He winced and froze. I quickly flipped us over so that I was pinning him. My cheeks flushed as I realized I was in this exact position with Adrian last night.

He fought against me, his strength pushing against mine. I was quickly losing hold on him. Sweat was running down my face at the exertion it took to pin him.

Just when I was about to lose it, Rose called stop and I rolled off Dimitri, flopping onto my back on the mats. He offered me a hand which I gladly took.

"You ok?" I asked, my breath coming in short gasps.

"I'm fine," he said. "Shi- Stuff happens."

I looked over at Rose who was having a heated conversation with Adrian and the blonde girl. Lissa, I think. Rose headed back over to us, water in her hands. She offered us both a bottle. I took a few sips of mine, while Dimitri guzzled the whole thing.

"I have some questions," Rose said.

"Fire away," I said stepping into the shade.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I've taken a lot of self defense and martial arts classes. Name a class and I've probably taken it." I replied.

"Since?" She asked back.

"Started when I was five but I've taken a lot more classes recently," I said, softly. Rose's brow furrowed.

"You run?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded, taking another sip of water. "Track and cross country since seventh grade. But I've been running more in the past couple months.

"Times?"

"Five thirty six for a mile, ten oh two for two miles and sixteen fifty four, I think for the 5k." I said. Dimitri's eyebrows shot up and Rose's mouth dropped open.

"How recent are those times?" Dimitri asked. I froze.

"January," I forced out. "Just after Christmas Break."

They both noticed the difference in me.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked gently.

"Bad memories. I think. It hurts to remember," I winced.

Rose's eyes shot towards the patio where Mom and the guy with her were talking in hushed whispers.

"What do you remember?" Rose asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Rose, don't. This really isn't a good idea," Mom called from the patio. Rose just glared at her. I shut my eyes.

"It was dark. Always dark. And a maze. It was so confusing in that house. So many rooms in the basement down with a window. No way to escape. I wasn't the only," I gulped, swallowing my fear. "Captive. There were others. I heard their screams. One group set something on fire. It smelled like burning plastic."

I opened my eyes and saw Rose staring at me, her body rigid. A guy from the patio walked over to us.

"Burning plastic?" He asked. "Rose, I think-"

"Shut up, Christian!" She screamed at him.

"Who took you?" Dimitri asked.

I shrugged. "They gave me this drug. It was always in my neck, but never in the same place. It hurt like a bitch but then the high settled in and it was amazing but terrifying at the same time."

"Rose-"

"Christian, SHUT UP!"

"There were so many hallucinations. I thought I was going crazy. There was red eyes and fangs. Those horrible fangs. And that poor boy. He was just trying to protect the girl her loved." I whispered.

"Boy?" Rose asked me slowly. "What boy?"

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Rose's shaking body. He was murmuring things in her ear to calm her.

Adrian came rushing towards me and wrapped me in his arms. "That's enough."

"Hang on, Adrian. What else did you see?" Dimitri asked me softly.

"I saw a girl who kinda looked like me kill the killers. She cut their head off. Then these other people came and they kept calling her name, trying to get her to let go of the boy. I ran. Stumbled more like it through the ground floor bedrooms until I found one with a window. I jumped out the window.

"But when I got back, the only thing I remembered was that I had gone there on a field trip, gotten kidnapped by some bad people and had to run as fast as I could. I didn't remember all the details until now. But most of it was hallucinations. I was dreaming and high on LSD."

Rose was crying, her body shaking even as Dimitri held her. Adrian's grip on me tightened as I started to shake as well.

"Where.. Where were you?" Rose forced out, her voice hoarse.

I looked up, my bloodshot eyes meeting hers. "Spokane, Washington."

**hope everybody reading enjoyed this chapter! Please please please review!***


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I could barely feel Dimitri's arms around me, could barely hear him murmuring my name.

Across from me was practically a mirror. Same hair style, same eyes, same body, same clothes. The only difference was Dimitri had me wrapped in his arms and she was wrapped in Adrian's arms.

"Those weren't hallucinations," I whispered. I motioned for her to sit, doing the same.

"Rose! Don't do this," Mom called from the patio. "I didn't spend seventeen years protecting her from nothing."

"She's a dhampir. She's the protector not the protectee," I said back, before facing Adelaide again. "This is going to sound crazy, but hear me out."

She nodded and leaned against Adrian, wiping her eyes.

"First are the Moroi. They come first. There's the royal families, twelve of them. Lissa, Christian and Adrian are all Royal Moroi. Dragomir, Ozera, and Ivashkov, respectively. Then there's non royals, like Abe, who aren't important. Moroi can use one of the five elements: air, fire, earth, water or spirit. Lissa and Adrian are spirit user, Christian's a fire user and Abe is earth. Moroi are the good vampires. They-"

Adey jumped as if shocked. She pushed Adrian always and walked away from us. Adrian stood up to follow her and she cried out, "Don't come any closer!"

She was afraid. Adrian had hurt clearly shown on his face.

"Ad, I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't do that," he spoke softly as if talking to a frightened animal.

"You're a vampire! That's what vampires do!" She kept getting further and further.

"Adelaide, they are the good vampires. They have the magic and can go in the sun and can die just like a human or dhampir. They don't kill their donors when they drink-"

"Don't say it!" She screeched. "Don't fucking say it!"

"Ad, please just hear her out. Rose knows what she's talking about. We would never lay a finger against you," Adrian whispered, stepping closer to her. By now, she was across the yard, near the gate. Fear was evident on her face. She fumbled behind her, reaching for the clasp. She stumbled out the gate, running as fast as she could.

I ran after her, calling her name. I didn't see the person following me. I was focused on Adelaide. I heard her screech and then a bag came over my head and something hard hit me. My vision blurred and went out.

*** Review review please! I really appreciate it! Hope you liked this chapter!***


	5. Chapter 5

***thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!***

Adrian POV

I heard Adey shriek and took off running. I could hear Dimitri and Christian close behind me. I burst out the yard and followed the sound of Rose's shrieks. By the time we got there, Adey was already there, surrounded by people in all black.

Rose was knocked out, a bag half covering her head. Christian and Dimitri shared a look as they approached the people.

Simultaneously, Adey struck out at her attackers at the same time Christian set those closest to us on fire. Moving quickly, Dimitri started to knock the others out.

Adey stumbled backwards at the sudden burst of flames. One of the attackers grabbed her from behind, and she sunk her teeth into his hand, drawing blood. With a shriek, he dropped her and Dimitri was right there, looking every bit like the god he was made out to be. He punched the guy once, and he dropped, unconscious.

I ran to Rose's side, yanking the bag all the way off her head. There was a huge bruise forming on the left side of her face. I placed both of my hands on her cheeks and felt the rush and elation of spirit rushing through me.

The bruise faded from her cheek and the sounds of fighting ceased around us. I turned and saw Dimitri walking towards Adelaide and she scurried away as fast as possible.

"Adelaide, you're just like me," he said softly. "We're one and the same."

Her eyes went wide with fear as she fell off the curb and onto the street.

"Stay away," she croaked out. "Don't come any closer to me."

I stood up and walked to where Adey was. Crouching beside her, I placed her hand in mine. "Adey," I whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a bad vampire. I'm not the kind that kidnapped you. We're not the bad guys."

"Stop," she pleaded, removing her hand from mine. "I need time to wrap my head around all this."

"We can understand that," Rose called, finally waking up. "But Dimitri and I want to do some extra training with you."

"What kind of training?" Adey asked as I offer my hand to pull her up. She ignored it and pulled herself up.

"Running, combat," Dimitri shrugged. "Not that you need much of that. And stake training."

"Stake?"

"The item used to kill Strigoi," Rose piped in. "Moroi charm them so that dhampirs can use them to kill the Strigoi."

Confusion crossed her features, making even prettier. Alarm bells started going off in my head as j stared at Adey.

"Strigoi and dhampirs?" I focused on Adey as Rose explained Strigoi to her. Fear and distress crossed her features. I laid my hand on her shoulder and sent soothing thoughts to her using spirit. Her features went slack before she flinched and jerked away from me.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered harshly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Spirit. I was trying to soothe you," I responded softly so only she could hear me. She relaxed slightly but didn't move any closer. As we walked back into the house, Rose was finishing up explaining dhampirs. Adey had exhaustion written across her face. Christian, Lissa and I made our way towards the feeders in the back of the house as Adey went to her room.

After the feeder, I retired to my own room, stripping down to my boxers. A knock at the door startled me from my half asleep state.

"Come in," I called, a yawn covering half of my words. Tiredness was obvious in my words. A tiredness that quickly disappeared as she stepped into my room, wearing nothing but my green button up.

Adey POV

I took a deep breath as I slid into Adrian's shirt. I fixed the buttons, my hands shaking. There was something about him that did this to me. That made my heart race and blood boil when I was near him.

I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my tangled, messy hair so that it fell in slightly less tangled waves. The shirt just barely covered my body and the tops of my toned thighs were visible. I had the top three buttons undone so that the shirt slid off my shoulder and revealed the top of my breast. Taking another deep breath, I walked out of my room and knocked on Adrian's door.

"Come in," he called, his words tired and half covered by a yawn. I walked in the room and enjoyed the look on his face as he took me in. He shifted and the sheet tightened against him, showing me just how excited her was.

"Adey," he breathed out as I stepped closer to the bed.

"I need to clear my head. Help me?" I asked softly, unbuttoning another button, showing off even more of my chest. In a flash, he was by my side, his lips, chest, hips, pressed against mine. He ripped open the shirt, not caring as the buttons bounced everywhere. He pushed the shirt off me and picked me up. Then he took me to his bed.

****sorry for the later than normal update. Let me know how I did with this chapter. Should I do a lemon for Adey and Adrian next chapter? Review review review! ****


End file.
